Cry x Reader: A Promise
by CakeIsNoLie
Summary: Well, I did it. I wrote a Cry x Reader. My friends were bugging me about this, so YOU'RE WELCOME! It's a Corpse Party crossover with Cryaotic one-shot! Also, the cover picture I drew.


Cry x Reader:

**Cry's POV**

My goal…what is my goal?

I want to be there for you.

I will always protect you… _always._

"Ughhh…where am I?" I heard a faint voice cry. "That was one big earth quake!" It was _her_ voice. "Hey, where is everyone? Aaaghh. Where, huh? Felix, Anthony, Ian? Toby? CRY? SOMEONE!?" She was panicking.

"(Y/n)! Calm down! It's going to be okay." I tried to calm her down.

"Huh? Cry? Wh-where are we?"

"I…I don't know." I replied. "I'll go look around. I'll be right back." I got up to go outside, but felt a cold hand grab my arm. I looked back around to see (Y/n). Her hand was shaking. In fact, her whole body was shaking.

"P-please. Don't leave me. Take me with you." She was…starting to _crack._

"Um. Okay. Let's go." I had to be careful.

We-Felix (PewDiePie), Anthony, Ian (Smosh), Toby (Tobuscus), (Y/n) and I- were in the woods, playing games, laughing up until a few hours before. We decided we would try out this superstition we found online. It was a chant, to make sure we'd all be together, forever. It was called, 'The Sachiko Ever After Charm'. After we did the chant, there was an earthquake. Then, it all went black.

Next thing I knew, we were here. We got up, and walked towards the door. The room appeared to look like a…classroom. The desks were small elementary school desks. When we got to the door, there was a paper on the wall. It read:

Issued on November 2, 1975

Notice

Heavenly Host Elementary School is

Being closed down. Last day of school

Is November 18, 1975.

"What? Heavenly Host Elementary School? Th-that is supposed to be closed and torn down! It. It can't be." I was seriously confused. I didn't know what was going on. At least not at the time.

"C-Cry? Is everything okay? Wh-what's wrong?" She must have not known the stories. About the school. About our school.

"(Y/n). Do know what Heavenly Host Elementary School is? And where it is?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh… no. Why?"

"Heavenly Host Elementary School…is -or should I say- was an Elementary School that was existent at around the area of where our school lies. But, as this sign reads, it was closed down. And the last day of school was on November 18, 1975." I told her.

"Why did they close it down?"

"People said the school was haunted-and some weird stuff like that. A teacher died and that's where it all started. She fell down some stairs and did some serious damage to her head. It went on and on and on. Until eventually, there was a kidnapping incident. There was a teacher that was sick. It got to the point of where he couldn't even communicate with his students anymore. They say he went crazy and kidnapped 4 children-one of them being from a different school. And he killed them… one by one. The last girl, the student from the other school, survived. She watched the other students being killed. She watched them being stabbed to death. The police found them in a basement-along with the students' tongues severed from their bodies. They then arrested the teacher. Although, the teacher couldn't communicate with the judges either, so they put him in a mental hospital. One day, he snuck past the nurses and got out and was never seen again. They announced the date of the closure of the school, and then the principal jumped off the school building, and…committed suicide." I told her.

"Mmmmh. What a tragedy. But… What does it have to do with now?" I realized what was going on. What was happening.

"Yeah. Look at the desks."

"They're small."

"Like Elementary School desks. Now, look at the sign."

" Heavenly Host Elementary School- closed November 18, 1975. What about it?"

What was going on..."Relate the two things. There wouldn't be a sign announcing the closure of a school, except for in the school itself." Was unbelievable.

"What? I-it couldn't be. That's…impossible."

"Well apparently it's not. Listen," I turned to face her."I don't know what's going on, or how we got here, but we're going to get out, along with Felix and the others."

"Right, of course we will!"

'Good, she sounds happy' I thought to myself as we walked hand-in-hand and continued onwards.

*Time Skip~!*

After what seemed like hours of walking, we decided that we would take a rest stop in the infirmary.

"Hey, Cry."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I kind of like this. Hanging out together, just us."

Great. At least she's thinking about the bright side of things.

We started cleaning up a little to make it more comfortable until I heard a shriek coming from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled.

As if right on cue, a giant black thing popped out of nowhere. (Y/n) and I started bolting for the door but it was tied with long strands of what appeared to be…black hair?

"(Y/n), get the scissors!"

She took the scissors off of the table and handed them over to me. With great swiftness I tried to cut the hair but the thing was approaching even more quickly. Eventually, I was able to cut it, freeing the door from its grasp. (Y/n) and I rushed out the door and shut it quickly. I put my back against the wall, panting.

"That was scary. I'm so sick of this! I hate it all!"

"We'll get out of here, I'm su-"

I was cut off by her shouting at me. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!? Why are you so damn happy all the time?"

She went on and on and on. At least until I heard…

"I HATE **YOU** CRY!"

I could stand whatever other things she said, but I couldn't stand her saying that. She was starting to run away, but I stopped her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me and lifted up my mask just a bit. Just enough so that we were able to do something I've been wishing to do for such a long time.

_**We kissed.**_

I pulled away, but only to say:

"Never say that you hate me."

For a while, she just stared at me. Many looks swept across her face. First anger and confusion, then disgust and finally realization of what had just happened in these last moments of our lives. A wide blush crossed her face and she said one word only.

"Why?" She kept looking at me with a blank face, waiting for a reply.

"I love you, (F/n) (L/n). I love you so much."

It went back to pure silence and just staring at each other.

"Hey, Cry?" She all of a sudden asked.

"What?" I replied in a quite cranky tone. I'm not really sure why. Maybe because I was frustrated with how she didn't return my feelings. _Or at least that's what I thought._

She seemed to be taken aback by the sudden change of my voice but continued on anyways, "Can you… _take off your mask?"_

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I didn't really want to take it off. Now, don't get me wrong, I _wanted _to show her my face. It's just that…

_I was scared to._

I was scared to reveal myself to her, as I don't show very many people.

But the scariest part of it all was exactly that. The reason why I didn't show people, was that I am always scared that they won't see **me **anymore. They'll just see the normal Ryan. Not Cry, but Ryan. And I was scared that **she **wouldn't see me as Cry anymore. I would just be a normal guy. I wouldn't be the 'mysterious guy without a face' anymore. I wouldn't be the person that she would play games guessing what I looked like. I would just be…

_Ryan to her._

"Promise me, nothing will change."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean that I'll still be your best friend, Cry."

"I promise."

And so, I got the courage to lift up the mask. I looked up at her stunning features with my blue eyes as she just stared in awe.

"I'm still Cry, right? Not some guy named Ryan?"

"Yeah, you're still _my _Cry."

At first I didn't catch on. But she started leaning in and our lips met once again. But this time she was returning it with as much passion and love as it started out with.

"I'm sorry." She apologized once we pulled apart.

"For what?"

"I broke our promise." What was she talking about? "We're not best friends anymore, Cry."

"What?! What do you mean by that?" I was freaking out over nothing, however.

She laughed. I just sat there, befuddled. "We're more than friends, silly!" And she hugged me as tight as she possible could. And we just stayed there like that.

And with that, we went on our way, not as friends, but instead as a couple on our way home.


End file.
